


Chances Are

by BunniesAndBooks



Series: Klaine's Valentines [11]
Category: Glee
Genre: Klaine, Klaine fanfiction, M/M, Vampire Kurt, klainevalentines2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 17:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5975914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesAndBooks/pseuds/BunniesAndBooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt is just what Blaine needs to fall asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chances Are

Sighing happily as the house finally came into view Kurt slowed his steps, and took just a moment to gaze up into the home that bathed in moonlight. He might not be too fond of the big mansion, but the lone heart beating within those cold walls more than made up for any distaste he had.

Blaine was there. Had asked for Kurt to come over so he wouldn’t need to spend the night alone. Like Kurt would have ever turned down a preposition like that. Even during such a prime night of hunting.

“Blaine?” Kurt called out as he stepped into the big foyer, able to hear the small, excited jump in Blaine’s heartbeat.

“In my room!” Blaine called back, sounding a bit off.

Kurt found his boyfriend in bed, hair tousled and eyes barely peeking open in greeting. God, was Blaine adorable when tired.

“Hi there,” Kurt greeted with a smirk, crossing his arms teasingly as he cocked one hip.

Blaine didn’t even look up, only reached one arm out to make grabby hands towards his boyfriend. “’M tired,” he moaned. “Need cuddles.”

“What, not even a hello?” Kurt teased, but gladly changed into something comfier before climbing in beside the adorable boy, easily shifting the drowsy boy into a more comfortable position for the both of them.

“Hello,” Blaine whispered once his head lay cuddled up against Kurt’s chest, making Kurt smile.

“Hello,” Kurt whispered back, pressing a small kiss against the loose curls tickling his chin, happily inhaling that gorgeous scent belonging to his boyfriend. “And goodnight, my dear.”


End file.
